spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ne plus Ultra Drones
The Ne Plus Ultra drones are sentient rogue drones that has advance technology. They may not be on the level of their creators, the Xti, but they have enough to repel the Evoknight invaders. Their size range from a capital battleship to a mosquito size sensitive worker, but all of them are sentient and can have a decent conversation. If humans are 60% logical, then these guys are 80% logical and 20% 'instinct.' History The Xti were technologically advance but just like humans, they created mistakes from time to time. One of those mistake, and their biggest mistake, was the Ne Plus Ultra Drones. They were suppose to be logical and sentient AIs ready to die protecting their creators. But one of scientists in charge of developing these drones was quite a madman. He inserted a 'DNA' code into them that 'programmed' them to make a civilization of their own. Once this 'gene' was inserted, they became more like animal/sentient being and escaped the facility that they were being developed in. They ran away far as possible from the Xti's Internal Affairs security forces, and came to a large asteroid field that orbited a white star. They began to extract ores as their gene told them and built a civilization and replicated themselves much like how bacterias do with binary fission. Ranks They are divided into four classes: humanoid, guardians, mentors, and hunters. The humanoids cary out what normal sentients do in civiliation: reproduction, financial, and mangament. The guardians guard but they are mindless drones. Mentors upload and download data; they are the hardcore of the NPU civ. And hunters go out of the Ne Plus Ultra Homeworld to gather materials by pirating and destryoing spaceships or landing on planets and raiding on the cities, often taking the native people with them to become part of observation research. These are also mindless. Only humanoids are. Notable Robot Classes All Ne plus Ultra drones are immune to EMP. Leviathan : Leviathan are the Ne Plus Ultra societies' head fighter, not to mention that they are the best piece of military technology they have. They are small and only big as a average female human adult. They are the most ... animal like robots within the society. They can fly through rocks and water as if it was in air or space. They have laser and ion drills -two each-at their forehead that can easily cut through shields, armor and hull. But the deadliest aspect of these fighter is not that they can easily cause death ratio of 10 to one, one being them, but the fact that they can use the metal of their enemy vessel to replicate. When they are not fighting, these fighters are excellent good couriers. With their speed, they can easily bring goods from a ship to the surface, given that it is properly commanded to carefully take care of the good they are transporting. Max Speed: Mach 10. Vion : Vion s are scorpion-like robots designed for exploration and combat on any kind of terrain given that it is a terra firma. The Combat Specialized Modules (CSM) are equipped with rocket launchers, plasma shotguns, laser pointer, radar, auto targetter, plate shielding, stealth module, and Radiation Blast. These modules allow the robot to scour through the terrain, picking out weaker and less flexibile units. These combat modules prefer flesh units and bipedals as their initial target. Exploration and Survey Modules (ESM) are equipped with round shielding, nanite swarm capsules, sample collecter, plasma rifle, and stealth module. These modules allow the ESM to effectively gather information. In emergency, all of these modules have self-destruct on them that goes off when their danger level goes below 1. Example of such event is when it loses all mobile movement in middle of enemy territory, disection in enemy territory, and threat of leaking technology. Max Speed: 50 km/h. Category:Species